Tails of a Teenage Satyr
by LightningBolt456
Summary: Grover isn't your average satyr. He is the protector of none other than Percy Jackson who happens to have saved Olympus quite a few times. The Lighting Thief in Grover's POV. Rated K
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting on the porch at Camp Half-Blood, munching on tin cans with my buddies. By the way, I'm a satyr named... Well, you should know by now. You don't?! I'm loyal Grover Underwood, protector of Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, of coarse! (Duh!) I still remember the day Chiron sent me to retrieve Percy like it was yesterday. I'll tell you the story, if you like. It went something like this...

It all happened at the Yancy Academy field trip, at a greek/roman museum. Chiron (AKA Mr. Brunner) using his wheelchair to pull me aside from the rest of the students, (as far as I could tell, none of them were demigods), and said, "Grover. Do you smell any monsters? We should probably bring Percy to camp soon." " Unfortunately, I do smell monster. A very powerful monster, to be exact." I replied. "Grover, you have done well. But it is imperative that we bring Percy to camp. Now." Mr. Brunner said urgently. His tone became questionable. "Speaking of which, can you sniff out the monster that is concealed here at Yancy?)" Mr. Brunner asked. "It's Mrs. Dodds, Mr. Brunner. You will never believe it, but Mrs. Dodds is, in fact, a kindly one!"I said slowly. Mr. Brunner/ Chiron gasped.

"There is a kindly one in this building!?" Mr. Brunner whisper-shouted. "Why didn't you tell me sooner!" "You never asked." I admitted. "Ugh. Grover, what am I going to do with you?" Chiron mused. I laughed nervously. "Now, lets catch up to the group and eat lunch; I hear they are serving enchiladas at the cafeteria!" Chiron added, laughing.

As it turned out, there were NOT enchiladas in the cafeteria (curse you, Chiron!) As I was eating my cheese and tin can burrito, ( yeah, I said tin can), there were chunks of PB&J sandwich flying toward my head. This, however, was no mystery; Nancy Bobofit did this just about every day at school. "I hate that girl." Percy said as he intercepted another volley of PB&J. "Me too." I agreed. "We really should get her back sometime." Percy whispered, grinning.

Mr. Brunner declared that lunch was over and we exited the cafeteria. Nancy started getting all pushy-shovey, which was very annoying. Unfortunately, Mr. Brunner didn't notice (if he did he did see he didn't let on) so we had to deal with her until we got to a big giant fountain spurting water. As she mock-admired the carvings, Percy looked like he was trying to figure out a very hard question on a math quiz, he was concentrating so hard. Suddenly, there was a gurgling sound and a loud yelp. Nancy Bobofit was lying face down on the fountain floor. "Mrs. Dodds!" She called out.

Mrs. Dodds appeared in about two seconds, coming to Nancy's aid. "What's wrong dear?" She asked, although she was glaring at Percy. "I've been told the water fountain mysteriously grabbed me, but Percy pushed me!" Mrs. Dodds yelled, "Perseus Jackson, come with me!" Percy's face turned red. (If my name was Perseus, I would not want my real name mentioned in public.)

"Mr. Brunner! Come quick! The kindly one has got Percy!" I shouted. Mr. Brunner gasped. "We better rescue him before it's too late!" Mr. Brunner shouted. Mr. Brunner handed me an ordinary ball point pen and asked me to give it to Percy. I rushed out towards Mrs. Dodds and Percy.

"Percy," I screamed. "Take this ball point pen, it's pretty useful." Unfortunately I've said some pretty crazy things over the years so I wasn't sure if he believed me, but he grabbed the pen anyway and ripped off the cap. A glowing bronze blade appeared. Mrs. Dodds on the other hand was now a shriveled hag with bat wings and a flaming whip. Percy saw this ugly creature and swung his sword. The blade hit the hag and she burst open like a pinata. Then Percy calls out, "Yo Grover, where did you get that wicked sword?" I grabbed his arm and we exited the museum onto the school bus, ready to relax after the interesting field trip to the museum.


	2. Chapter 2

At the moment, I'm worshipping Dionysus (peeling grapes for the wine dude.) ("Ugh!" I moaned. "Not another story!" "Yes, Grover. I am your rightful master and you must obey me. So tell me another story unless you want to be a pine tree!" Dionysus snapped. "Fine, Mr.D. I'll tell you about the sea of monsters." I replied. "It will probably be boring, but I am already bored so what difference will it make, satyr?" said the wine dude. "Well, here goes..."

I was walking down a street in Florida..."What were you doing in Florida?! I could've had some serious party time if I didn't have to stay at this miserable camp." Dionysus inturrupted. "I was searching for Pan! Do you want to hear the story or not?" I replied, feeling annoyed. "Fine, I'll listen to your silly story." He yelled. Anyway, I was walking down a street in Florida when I heard a loud noise. I turned around to find a huge figure towering over me! I ran into the closest building, (not literally), which was a bridal boutique that clearly hadn't been used in a while. I put on a frilly, white wedding dress so I looked like a manikin (minus the furry goat legs and hooves). I hoped the figure would pass by the shop, but no such luck. The giant looked inside the shop with one pale, milky eye.

"Wait. Let me get this straight. You were stuck in a bridal boutique, wearing a fru-fru girly wedding dress, and posing as a manikin?" Dionysus asked. "I guess I was." I answered. Dionysus burst out laughing. "See? You satyrs are hilarious!" He roared. "Hey!" I complained. "Well, back to the story." So I looked out the window and saw this giant eye. I think, "what the heck? Is that a cyclops?" The cyclops cried out, "Mine!" And then, he stick his hand through the window and grabbed me! (I still have nightmares about that). "You will be my bride!" He cackled triumphantly. He took me to this beautiful island where he gave me a loom so I could weave the bridal train. (It was so annoying!) when he wasn't looking, I started to unravel it (my great plan) and then I saw what made this island so beautiful. Hanging on a tree, guarded by a flock of killer sheep, was the golden fleece!

Then, Polyphemus (that was the cyclops name) found out I was a satyr, not a lady Cyclops (huge difference). He roared in rage, "You satyr, I will eat you! Tonight!" Suddenly, out of nowhere, Percy Jackson was there, twirling his sword, Riptide, to get my attention. Annabeth, Clarisse, and for some reason, a 6-foot tall cyclops, were also there. Meanwhile, I was stalling Polyphemus by telling a perfect recipe for grilled satyr meat with mango chutney. He seemed to buy it, as he walked into the woods grumbling, "What are mangos?" Percy slashed at the ropes binding me to a rock with Riptide. Finally, I was free!

Suddenly, the ground shook. Polyphemus was back with his arms full of mangos. "I got my things for mango chutney!" He called out. "Grover," Percy said. "We should grab the fleece and go!" "Tyson! Grab the big golden fleece from the trees!" Annabeth yelled. "Tyson...?" I muttered bleakly, watching the cyclops retrieve the fleece. "He's my half brother," Percy explained. "Long story." He said, looking at my shocked face, which probably looked ridiculous. Two minutes later, Tyson got us the fleece, but there was still Polyphemus to worry about. He looked down and saw Percy, Annabeth, and Clarisse. "Ooh!" He cried. "More dinner!" Out of nowhere, riptide slashed Polyphemus's leg, which got his attention pretty quick. We ran up to the cliff amd as we expected, he followed in pursuit. When we got to the top, Polyphemus bellowed, "I kill you now!" He pushed us off the cliff (by accident, of coarse) "No!" He roared. "I just lost a meal of demigod and grilled satyr on a bed of mango chutney!" Meanwhile, Percy used his water powers to make sure we got down safely. Then, we rode back to Camp Half-Blood on hippocampi and wild centaurs (Chiron's cousins). The golden fleece healed Thailia's pine tree (wait, it was poisoned?) and brought back Thalia Grace.

Mr. D yawned. "That was one _interesting_ story," He commented. "But it would have been much better if you would have mentioned _me_ in it." I couldn't help laughing at this. "What, too personal?" He muttered._  
_


End file.
